


Who says the fandom is useless?

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar reads lj, and notices that he’s not as popular as he once was.  Obviously, the reason is Toki.  So have a little S/T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says the fandom is useless?

“Toki, looks at dis.” Skwisgaar had several web pages open, mostly fan art. He flipped through them. “Notice anyting?”  
Toki frowned at the screen. He never followed the fan stuff as closely as Skwisgaar did, so it took him a minute to get it. “Heys, where’s all the ones we’s in?”  
“Dat’s mine point! Ams like dey forgets about us! Looks at dis shit, even de butler has way mores, pfft. We needs to fix dis.”

Toki took the mouse, seeing for himself what they were posting. “Hey, why’s everybody think that Nathan and Charles are fuckings?” There were a lot of those! “He’s a good pal, but I wouldn’t does that.”  
Skwisgaar pointed to an entry, “Oh looks, apparentlies you does.”  
“Whats?! That’s bullshits!”  
“Dat’s what I am tellings you, we needs to get de focus backs on us.”

That meant Skwisgaar wasn’t getting much, if any, attention on his own. Toki scrolled down, scanning the posts. Nope, not much Skwisgaar at all. He did notice something though, people were also putting him with Murderface. That wasn’t cool, better Skwisgaar than Murderface!   
So he punched Skwisgaar in the arm.  
“Ow! Damnsit Toki, I thought you gots over dat!”  
“I dids.” But he punched him again anyway.

“Look, you don’t has to be hittings me to gets mine attention! Jus, you knows, uses your mouth.”  
Toki leaned over and bit him on the shoulder.  
“OW! What de fucks, why ams you bitings me now?! You knows dat ams not what I meant!”  
Toki slumped down in his chair. “I knows.”  
Skwisgaar didn’t really want to be hit or bitten anymore. “Comes wit me?”  
“Wheres?” Toki made no move to get up.  
“Jus comes wit me?”

With a sigh he got up and followed Skwisgaar, who had to make a quick decision about where to go. Not either of their rooms... the studio would do, no one would bother them there.  
Toki looked surprised when they go there. “What, we’s goings to practice?”  
“No. Well, nots dat anyways.” Skwisgaar sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him.  
“I don’ts need you. You’s just mad because the stupid fans aren’t payings attention to you anymores.” But he sat down.  
“Dat’s not de reason! Well, nots de only reason. I misses how tings used to be.”  
Toki didn’t respond, so Skwisgaar gave up on trying to talk for the moment.

After a bit, Toki made a move to punch again, but dropped his hand with a sigh.  
“Toki? You remember what I says about if you ams wantings mine attention?”  
No response.  
“Toki, looks at me.”  
When he still didn’t respond, Skwisgaar reached out and gently turned his head to face him. He didn’t pull away though, that was encouraging “Oh Toki...” So Skwisgaar kissed him.

Toki pulled away after a minute. “Well, does it works?”  
Confused, Skwisgaar just looked at him.  
“Does you feel more populars now? I don’t needs you, I’s just fine on mine own, but you needs me so the stupid fans likes you agains!”  
“Oh, den you ams fines wit dem puttings you wit Murderfaces?”  
“Don’ts care, them sayings that doesn’t makes it true.” He was lying, and not very well.

Skwisgaar moved closer. “You don’ts miss hows we used to be?”  
“Sometimes, but...” Toki shook his head. “Everything’s differents now.”  
“Onlies if you ams wantings it to be.”  
“Noes. After everything that happens, you wants to just goes back to beings like we useds to?”  
“I coulds.” It didn’t look that complicated to him.  
Toki considered this. “I still thinks you’s just wantings to use me to be more populars again.”

“I ams not unpopulars, you knows. I jus miss de tings dey used to writes and draws about us, some of dat shit was pretty hots, ja? We had de hottest ones out dere, better dan anybody else.”  
“They gots so much of it wrongs though.”  
“Ja, so whats?” Skwisgaar knew he was winning now. “Comes on Toki, kisses me. Gives dem some inspirations.” He raised an eyebrow. “Or dids you forgets how to be doesing it right?”  
Toki grinned but took the challenge, making it a real kiss this time.

It changed so fast it surprised them both. What started as a contest quickly dissolved into actual passion. The gap between them closed completely as they couldn’t seem to get close enough now. Their tongues sliding across the once familiar taste of each other, remembering.  
It had been a year.  
“Holy shits.” Skwisgaar came up for air. “Was we always likes dis?”  
Toki snuggled against him. “Can’ts believe I forgots. Skwisgaar? This isn’t just abouts the fans no more, is it?”  
“No, nots anymores.”

They stayed where they were on the studio couch, getting to know each other again, remembering.  
So much had gone on, so much had changed.  
But in this moment, nothing had really changed at all.  
They had hours before anyone would even miss them, and no time to waste.


End file.
